La verdad acerca del futuro
by Ryona.Zadquiel
Summary: Porque todo se vino abajo cuando sus hermanos desaparecieron y solo quedaron ellos dos, y ni siquiera eran ellos ya. Lo que Pudo pasar si Dean no hubiera llamado a Sam. Advertencias: spoliers y sexo explicito.
1. Prefacio

Bueno... Soy nueva en esto, asi que no se que rayos escribir en fin.

es la primera historia que escribo asi que probablemente sea un churro, no me critiquen duramente, es la primera vez que lo hago y de hecho no queria... pero cambie de opion porque amo el Dean/Cass y hallar de ellos en español es una odisea digna de Homero, asi que pense que si todos aquellos que leemos escribiesemos o tradujeramos algo, no seria tan dificil asi que aqui esta mi aportacion, probablemente este llena de errores tipograficos, pero es de entenderse no tengo beta y yo tengo faltas de ortografia hasta hablando asi que....

Aqui esta el gigantesco prefacio:

"Algún día en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y ésa, sólo ésa, puede ser la más feliz o la más amarga de tus horas"  
_Pablo Neruda_

Del 2009 al 2014 muchas cosas han cambiado, él mismo ha cambiado, perdió el camino, perdió a su familia y perdió la fe, en resumen no le quedan muchas cosas, más que sus recuerdos de tiempos mejores, una fea choza, unas cuantas armas, un montón de Crotos y comida enlata, la cual por cierto es asquerosa (lo que daría por una hamburguesa de res).

Así que, hoy en día, esta solo en este mundo de locos, bueno, solo no, vive en un campamento lleno de gente, pero uno puede sentirse solo en medio de una multitud ¿no? Como sea, ¿a quien le importa? A él desde luego que no, ya no, nunca más, no señor.

Aun así, esta cansado, tan cansado de todo, de estar con mujeres a las que les importa menos que ellas a él, del campamento, de Chuck siempre quejándose porque quiere papel higiénico, del abandono de los ángeles, del Apocalipsis, de su hermano alias "el diablo", de ver como la persona que ama se destruye, de ver como se tira en un pozo sin fondo, frío y oscuro mientras pierde sus últimos recodos de humanidad…

¿Cómo deje que pasara esto?, solía preguntarse constantemente, pero ya no lo hace porque ahora es incapaz de pensar en temas tan profundos. Claro que aunque pudiera tampoco lo haría, no tenia sentido, no cambiaria nada con saber donde estuvo el error.

Y ese es de hecho el punto, no podría cambiar nada, sin importar lo que hiciera todo sería igual, por ello ya no toma nada en serio, hace lo que debe, (misiones, ir tras demonios) para sobrevivir y organizar orgías pasar el tiempo hasta que algún Croto, demonio o novio cabreado le mate.

Aunque tampoco eso importa, jamás le dejarán entrar al cielo y, si va al infierno, bueno, ya esta en él de todos modos ¿no?, y no solo lo piensa al ver las ciudades devastadas, el mundo ha sido destruido o a los demonios pululando por ahí sino porque la razón por la que hizo todo, por la que soporto todo, por la que termino así, ha cambiado, desaparecido… ya no esta.

Porque ese… _ese_ ya no era Dean, el Dean por el que cayó, por el que dejo todo atrás, el cielo, a sus hermanos y a su _padre_, ese no es ya el Dean que amó. No, ese murió hace tiempo.

Lo notó cuando sus ojos dejaron de brillas, cuando dejo de llamarlo Cass, y entonces él dejo de llamarlo _Dean_ porque en realidad ya no lo era; ahora era el _generalisimo_, "_el líder que no tiene miedo ni por un minuto",_ el _audaz líder,_ y muchos otros, ¿pero _Dean_?ya no era _Dean _y jamás lo seria de nuevo, igual que el ya no era _Cass._

Algo se había roto en ellos, en ambos, sabía casi el momento exacto en que sus almas se quebraron, como una botella de cerveza bajo la llanta de un auto, como una burbuja de jabón, como él bajo el poder de Rafael. Lo recordaba todo, aunque no quisiera hacerlo, ¿es mucho pedir olvidar?

Nadie lo comprende, por eso el Dean, el verdadero Dean, el Dean del pasado le pregunto por las drogas, por que no entiende, ni entenderá jamás al parecer, que hay mas de una forma de rendirse, de quebrarse, de morir…

* * *

Comenten, critiquen, sugieran, si me lanzan jitomates agregen lechuga y asi me ahorro ir al mercado. Gracias.


	2. Hermanos

Mmmm, no se cuantos capitulos va a durar este fic, pero de que habrá acción habrá acción, y le hago a las dos Cass/Dean y Dean/Cass

Capitulo 1.

Al principio pensó que con el paso de los días el rubio le suplicaría a su hermano que volviera… pero no lo hizo, y los días se volvieron semanas y las semanas meses, ni una visita, ni una llamada, cambio el orden del teclado rápido, poniéndole a él como numero 1.

Cada vez que le visitaban, Bobby tenia una curiosa expresión de reproche que solo alternaba con suspicacia cuando los veía juntos. Al perecer comenzaba a sospechar que eran algo más que amigos, que extraño, se dio cuenta incluso antes que ellos.

También Gabriel lo supo antes que ellos, cuando les atrapo.

Dean fue a cazar al trickester, pero pasaron tres días en los que no regreso, ni se tuvieron noticias de él, hasta que finalmente Castiel fue a buscarle y le encontró, encerrado en una parodia de televisión, una especie de comedia de ocasión, según creyó a ver oído en algún momento, trato de liberarle del embrujo, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer dentro del juego.

El lugar en el que apareció era colorido y lleno de luces y gente de ojos rasgados, podía escuchar la voz de Dean, demandar una explicación, no podía verle, una cortina roja le ocultaba del escenario principal, tampoco podía llamarle, estaba amordazado y colgaba de cabeza, unas cuerdas formaban una especie de celda a su alrededor e iban del techo a un circulo mojado en el suelo, y a su lado estaba un hombre delgado, de baja estatura y apariencia de quien vive riendo.

Pero él podía ver a través de su disfraz.

Gabriel…

Comenzó a revolverse, tratando de soltarse, pero era en vano, su hermano solo rió al verle tan agitado, parecía un gusano colgando del sedal, una comparación con muchas similitudes.

-relájate hermano te va a dar algo, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien… y si no es así al menos será divertido eso te lo prometo- soltó una carcajada para luego desaparecer

Al otro lado del set Dean bramaba en ingles que no sabía hablar japonés, mientras otro sujeto no dejaba de repetir "¿Crees que si tu hermano no hubiese nacido tu padres seguirían vivos?" y "el tiempo se te termina" en japonés claro esta. Luego una especie de campana y un grito ahogado. Eso le preocupo, entonces, el otro tipo dijo algo de muerte súbita y pregunta final.

Entonces la cortina cayó y el suelo ardió con fuego sagrado al igual que las cuerdas, la que lo sostenía comenzó a derretirse por el calor que emanaban las otras, el sujeto asiático formulo una nueva pregunta, primer problema estaba en japonés, segundo aun cuando estuviera en ingles Dean nunca aceptaria, y no es que Castiel quisiera eso, la cuerda siguió debilitándose.

Dean hizo intentos desesperados con las únicas frases que sabia en japonés, algunas que le oyó a Bobby, la mayoría la aprendió en porno, cuando ninguna sirvió, trato de soltarse de la maquina, de alcanzar al anfitrión y golpearlo, se puso a gritar como el loco que es, maldijo al trickester, a Castiel por ir a buscarlo, a los ángeles, a Dios, a Bobby por no enseñarle japonés, al inventor de los programas de concursos y a todos los que se le ocurrían. Finalmente cuando la cuerda cedió, solo se escucho el roce de una lágrima contra su piel.

Y entonces todo se detuvo y Gabriel hizo por fin su segunda aparición, miro a Dean unos segundos, observo fijamente esa gota de agua salada, para luego volverse hacia su hermano.

-vaya, vaya quien lo diría- chasqueo los dedos, el fuego se apago y ambos fueron liberados.

-Gabriel…

-hola, hermano, tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de papá? O si fatal.

-Gabriel, ¿Qué estas…?- trato de ignorar la burla y de obviar el hecho de que casi lo mata.

Pero al parecer Dean no pudo, se arrojo sobre el con las manos desnudas y una mirada de odio. Para el arcángel fue sencillo esquivar el ataque, incluso, en su mano apareció un enorme capote con el que lo burlo como si se tratara de un toro furioso, cosa que no esta tan lejos de la realidad.

-tranquilo, esta bien, míralo, sobrevivió, sano y salvo para que puedas hacerle todas las cosas sucias que se te ocurran.- dice con burla para luego desaparecer dejándolos en una fabrica abandonada

-Dean, ¿a que se referia?

-…

-Dean.

-no lo se Cass, ya sabes que todos tus jodidos hermanos están locos de atar

Desde ese momento todo se volvió… incomodo.


	3. verdeazul

Verde y Azul

Ese momento, al igual que tantos otros, había sido decisivo, el momento que lo marco de por vida dándole la mayor felicidad y la mas grande de las penas. ¿Sacar a Dean del infierno? el principio, ¿la misión de mañana? Probablemente el final, pero ese acto, ese era el inicio y el final, ahí habia comenzado su "historia" como le gustaba llamarla a Chuck, y había terminado su amistad. Se desmorono todo su mundo, su vida se puso de cabeza y todo aquello en lo que creían… desapareció.

Antes ese recuerdo era… absoluto y claro, perfectamente guardado en su memoria, como uno de los más bellos e importantes, el recuerdo de cómo descubrió el sentimiento más hermoso del hombre: el amor

Ahora le costaba recordar como fue que ocurrió, tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, tanto dolor, tanta pena, que ese mismo sentimiento que antiguamente le daba tanto placer, hoy, ayer y desde hace un par de años, era la razón de su miseria, que ironía…

¿Cuando fue el momento decisivo?, lo que provoco que sea… ¿lo que es? ¿Cuando perdio el dominio de si mismo, cediéndole el control a otro en el que confiaba plenamente? ¿Que paso que lo impulso a besarle de esa manera?

¿Lo que hizo que sus labios lo atacaran con pasión, con desesperación, que su lengua tratase de entrar en su boca sin encontrar resistencia, un beso húmedo, calido, con sabor a hamburguesa y cerveza barata pero sobretodo a Dean?…

No fue luego de una feroz batalla en la que uno casi muere, ni luego de una triste perdida, no recordaba todo exactamente, o tal vez no quería hacerlo.

Pero fue más o menos así

Dean tenía varias semanas tratando de convencer de ir a tomarse unos tragos, por su parte el se resistía, sabia que cada paso mas cerca de la humanidad era un paso que lo alejaba de quien solía ser. Pero al final cedió, siempre cedía al tratarse de Dean, así fue como empezó todo ¿no?

Fueron a una licorería y compraron, o mejor dicho Winchester compro, varias botellas de los licores mas fuertes (tequila), comenzaron a beberlos de regreso al hotel, de alguna manera el rubio se las arreglo para que él bebiera mas de manera que al llegar ambos iban algo tomados…

Entraron a la habitación riendo de nada y de todo a la vez, por que su situación era simplemente ridícula, un humano perseguido y un ángel desertor, ebrios, enamorados el uno del otro, ambos negando sus propios sentimientos e ignorando los del contrario, en un motel de cuarta o décimo millonésimo… algo, al menos no tenia cucarachas eso habrían de reconocerlo, y como fondo del cuadro nada mas y nada menos que (redoble de tambores por favor) el fin del mundo… el Apocalipsis… el armagedon… de puta madre ¿no?

Esa era su situación (de hecho podría decirse que aun lo es) y por eso reían ¿O era por las caras que hizo Castiel al probar el licor? tal vez simplemente era efecto del alcohol.

De repente se encontraron en el sofá sentados frente a frente, sin saber muy bien como llegaron ahí, se observaron unos momentos, se perdieron en los ojos del otro, se fundieron hasta que fueron incapaces de distinguir donde iniciaba uno y terminaba el otro, y del azul nace el verde, y olvidaron la desastrosa situación, quienes les perseguían, quienes les apoyaban, quienes eran, quienes solían ser y hasta la falta de cucarachas…

Solo un instante en el tiempo, un momento en el que nada mas importaba, nada más que ellos dos y esos manditos centímetros separándolos, nada mas que ese movimiento que desencadeno todo lo demás, ese intervalo en el que Dean hizo lo que deseaba desde hacia tiempo, ese abrir y cerrar de ojos en que sus labios se unieron al fin en una lenta caricia, dulce, suave, solo un roce.

Pero llego el momento de apartarse, se miraron sorprendidos unos segundos, sin saber que decir o hacer, y entonces ahí mientras estaban petrificados como victimas de medusa hasta uno de ellos tomo una importante decisión que cambiaria su relación para siempre, que la destruiría o fortalecería, una decisión que podría resumirse en un "al diablo"

-Dean… ¿puedes hacer eso de nuevo?

Por supuesto que podía, podía, quería, necesitaba y lo hizo, le besó, al principio fue lento, con calma temiendo asustarle, pero no fue así, al contrario, fue correspondido plenamente pues Castiel sería virgen pero no era idiota, gracias.

El beso aumento de intensidad, los cuerpos de ambos exigían más o tal vez eran sus corazones, una lengua pidiendo permiso, unos labios cediéndolo, el filo de unos dientes, el sabor del otro, su saliva su olor, su calor, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro…

Maldito el aire que los obligo a separarse, bendito el deseo que le guió de regreso, que le ordeno a su boca descender por su garganta, que le permitió probar su piel y recordarle a uno que aun esta vivo y al otro que no lo ha perdido todo, esa lengua que le hizo gemir y les mostró a ambos que después de todo algo bueno había salido de ese desastre llamado vida.

Se amaban, se deseaba, eran el consuelo del otro y su apoyo. Mientras pudiesen estar juntos ¿que podría salir mal? Si… ingenuidad rayada en pendejismo.

Siguieron tocándose hasta que la ropa estuvo de más, necesitaban estar mas cerca el uno del otro, sentir su piel y su calor sin obstáculos ni ataduras, Dean se deshizo de la gabardina, la camisa y la corbata a una velocidad que Castiel, hasta ahora, creía ningún humano podía alcanzar.

Sintió como succionaba y mordisqueaba sus pezones, como sus manos se aferraban a sus nalgas y entonces lo noto, algo duro y grande (realmente grande) debajo de él; y ya en ello ¿Cómo llego a esa posición? ¿Sentado a horcadas sobre el cazador? Y otra cuestión ¿a quien le importa?

También notó su propia dureza, como la sangre fluía velozmente directo a ese punto en especial, y, sin querer blasfemar, ¡Oh dios! Que bien se sentía cada vez que se rozaba con las caderas de Dean. El calor que subía por su vientre y amenazaba con quemarlo.

Se movían con desesperación como si temieran que él contrario fuese a desaparecer, frotándose através de la ropa, Dean hubiera preferido que estuvieran desnudos pero la verdad no había querido esperar ni un minuto mas, el deseo era tan fuerte, las sensaciones demoledoras, podía sentirlo, estaba cerca, solo unos segundos mas y todo acabaría, junto aho…

-Cass… ¿Cass?

El bosque estaba oscuro y frío, en especial estando semidesnudo, pero no se le ocurrió otro lugar a donde ir, desde donde estaba podía ver el estacionamiento del motel, y más allá las luces de la habitación, donde el rubio gruñía de frustración.

Sabia que Dean lo mataría cuando volviera a verlo, pero entonces, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo, había sentido algo mas que placer, y eso había sido miedo y abandono, mientras el calor aumentaba su poder, su fuerza, su gracia se desvanecía.

Estaba horrorizado, la idea de dejar de ser un ángel… le aterraba, sabia que ocurriría desde que tomo la decisión de ayudar a los humanos, pero eso no significaba que lo disfrutara, y hablando de disfrutar, tal vez debería dedicarse a buscar a su padre por un par de días…

-¡¡¡¡CASTIEL!!!!

O un par de semanas.

* * *

Habia olvidado un pequeño detalle nada sustancial... los derechos, nada me pertece, excepto mis locas ideas o idas de olla, supernatural y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la Warner. Creo. Agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias, trato de tomarlas en cuenta aunque no lo parezca :P


	4. Pedazos

Pedazos y desperdicios

-ahora-

No sabía porque había estado recordando estas cosas, le había costado tanto olvidar… aunque en realidad si sabia la razón, su audaz líder había encontrado la colt, hace tiempo, cuando Sam seguía siendo Sam cuando el mundo no era una basura por la que el cielo no daría ni 5 centavos, cuando él aún tenia esperanza… en aquel entonces (que parecía mas lejano de lo que realmente era) él había creído… no había confiado en que la colt era suficiente para matar a su hermano. Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

De alguna forma, en lo más profundo de su comatoso corazón, siempre había sabido que Lucifer era mucha pieza para ellos, milenios antes había sido mucha pieza para Michael y no precisamente por sus dotes en la batalla, si Michael hubiese matado a luzbel, si él mismo hubiera aceptado el plan de Ana… si, si, si…

Matar al mismísimo diablo con un arma hecha por humanos… jajaja, si que eran ingenuos, la Colt mataba a los monstruos porque todos ellos sin excepción tenían relación con los humanos, vampiros, hombres lobo, wendigos, fantasmas, todos en la frontera entre lo humano y lo monstruoso, pero ¿un ángel? No, de ninguna manera.

Eso era lo que el general Winchester no entendía, Castiel había tratado de decírselo, una y mil veces desde que lo supo, pero él se negaba a escucharlo, como siempre se culpaba de todo y no perdería la única oportunidad de corregir, según él, su error. Que caso tenia ya.

Aunque mataran a Lucifer aun quedaban todos los demonios que escaparon del infierno (que eran todos los que había por cierto), aunque salvaran el mundo… ¿que mundo salvarían? Las únicas personas que quedaban con vida eran aquellas con el corazón tan duro como para dispararles en la cabeza a sus seres queridos, con la sangre tan fría como para pasar por encima de otros para sobrevivir, antes los psicópatas eran tan pocos, ahora tan poca es la gente "cuerda" si es que quedaba alguna.

El líder de la resistencia creía que había caído en la depresión por perder la fe en el cielo y en Dios, pero estaba equivocado, al final se había quedado sin nada, y no solo eso, sino, como siempre, Dios había tenido razón, tal vez física y morfológicamente (lo que sea que signifique eso) los humanos y los ángeles no tenían nada que ver pero estaban cortados por la misma tijera. Simplemente no valían la pena.

Ya ni siquiera podía culpar a Dios por abandonarlos, ellos eran un error y su padre los amaba demasiado como para destruirlos… pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse, después de todo, ni siquiera él se importaba lo suficiente como para tratar de salvarse.

En toda su vida como ángel y humano solo había querido salvar a alguien, pero había fallado.

-Flashbacks-

Esa noche estaba en la habitación esperando a Dean, desde que comenzaron esa relación… o mejor dicho "especie de relación", dormían juntos, pero dormían, es decir, si se metían mano, pero no tenían sexo. Claro que lo de dormir en la misma cama fue idea de Dean (sólo Cass alejaba las pesadillas pero jamás lo admitiría), aunque que el rubiecillo era _medio_ sonámbulo y en ocasiones trataba de violarlo.

¿Por qué? Porque el cazador estaba que se quemaba por hacerlo suyo, ¿Castiel? Castiel también lo deseaba, pero tenia miedo, lo había perdido todo, su lugar en el cielo, sus hermanos, su padre, todo, solo le quedaba su pureza y su fe, claro que la segunda menguaba día con día (no es que la primera estuviese intacta), no quería terminar de perder sus alas, que eran todo lo que le quedaba de quien alguna vez fue.

Pero volviendo al tema que acomete, se sentó al borde de la cama, con la espalda recta igual que un soldado a la espera de su general, hasta Dean entro tambaleándose, estaba ebrio, lo cual tampoco era nada nuevo, sin embargo esa vez había algo diferente, algo oscuro en sus ojos, avaricia y lujuria.

-Dean…

-Cass, mi cass, mi ángel

-Dean ¿estas bien?- pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

-oh estoy mejor que nunca, cariño.- se acerco a él mientras le daba un trago a la botella de tequila- mejor que nunca, pero pronto estaré aún mejor- le susurro antes de besarlo con ansia.

Castiel le correspondió, el beso aumento de intensidad, Dean comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa al tiempo que luchaba por quitársela, su boca descendió por su cuello donde succiono la piel hasta dejar una marca rojiza. Su lengua avanza por el hombro ya desnudo mientras una mano se cuela en sus pantalones.

-Dean… ah… ¿que haces?

-voy a llevarte al cielo cariño- su aliento en la oreja, una mano se desase de los pantalones- al puto paraíso- la otra en la entrepierna

-detente, Dean, por favor ah, ah, espera, oh por…

-tu sabes que no quieres que pare- los dedos rodean su miembro y comienzan una caricia rítmica e hipnotizante

-ya basta- le especta antes de empujarlo con ambas manos, no tan fuerte como para estamparlo en la pared, pero lo suficiente para separarlo.

Entonces comenzaron a forcejear, uno tratando de desvestir al otro y este intentando quitárselo de encima, Castiel estaba perdiendo sus poderes pero aun así podría vencer a Dean con facilidad, sin embargo no quería lastimarlo, trato de razonar con él, pero era como hablar con el armario (seguro este se hubiera mostrado mas comprensivo).

Mientras Castiel se esforzaba por alejarlo de su cuerpo, las manos del cazador no dejaban recorren cuanto trozo de piel estaba a su alcanza, cada centímetro, enviando descargas de placer al ángel.

-Dean…ah… detente…mm…no

-¿detente? ¡¿Detente?- tomo la botella vacía y la estrello en la pared- nada de eso, estoy harto, maldita sea, te deseo, y esta noche vas a ser mío de una puta vez- le especto amenazándole con los afilados vidrios.

Obviamente, no fue eso no asusto a Castiel ya que siendo un ángel _aun_, una botella rota no suponía gran peligro, los cortes sangrarían y dolerían, pero la desesperación en sus palabras, el dolor en su voz, en sus ojos, en su corazón, dentro de esa habitación la botella no era lo único que estaba roto.

Dean lo necesita más que al aire, lo necesitaba para no desmoronarse, para no dañar el único pedazo de alma que le quedaba… y solo por eso Castiel accedió a perder el suyo…


	5. Tonterías

Al principio fue una buena relación, salían a comer, conversaban, tenían sexo cuando lo deseaban (y podían), cazaban hombres lobos, una relación normal como cualquier otra, o casi, pero…

Algo paso…

Con el tiempo se volvió obsesivo, enfermizo, una válvula de escape para ambos, el sexo, se convirtió en el único momento en que podían respirar… aunque fuese jadeando. Pero ya no era lo mismo, no significaba lo mismo.

Antes era algo… lindo, por tonto que sonara, incluso tierno, un consuelo, un alivio, un vaso de agua luego de caminar millas y millas. Antes era eso, ahora es el aire, se podría pensar, ¿tan necesario como el aire? Si, e igual de rutinario, de común, algo dado por hecho, casi carente de importancia, o tal vez tenia demasiada.

Ya no era un placer, ni un privilegio, era una necesidad, tan importante como el aire e igual de fácil de obtener, tanto que a veces parecían no darse cuenta de que seguían respirando.

O al menos así era para Dean, quien en ocasiones parecía olvidar que no era el único en la cama, que Castiel estaba ahí también.

Lo hacían donde fuera y cuando fuera, al amanecer en el impala, por la tarde detrás de Taco Bell, y en la noche en el suelo del motel solo porque es menos asqueroso que la cama. Esta lleno de recuerdos sobre el sexo con Dean. Algunos, los más viejos, son buenos, agradables incluso, o así eran, ahora solo le provocan dolor, otros son tristes, asquerosos, grotescos.

Pero cosa curiosa también los hay graciosos, esos son los que prefiere, porque luego de un par de caladas pierden todo sentimentalismo y puede recordarlos con humor, algunos chistes en medio de un montón de dramas. Aun cuando en ese momento no lo vio de esa manera…

-Flashback-

Habían terminado de una casería en busca de la Colt y como siempre muchos demonios y nada de pistola, estaban cansados, sucios, pobres y hambrientos, por suerte la casa de Bobby quedaba a unos minutos así que se dirigieron allá. Pasaron el rato charlando y cantando AC/DC o más bien dicho Dean cantaba e ignoraba lo que Cass decía acerca del posible significado de la letra.

Para cuando llegaron había anochecido, tocaron pero nadie respondió, al parecer Bobby había salido, por suerte Cass aun conservaba algún poder y puedo abrir la puerta sin necesidad de forzarla, la cerradura no podía abrirse tan fácil como las de la oficina de algún fiscal o un doctor.

Ambos se ducharon por separado, a pesar de las insistencias de Dean "Cass, debemos ahorrar agua, debemos salvar el planeta", este estaba lastimado y Castiel no quería empeorar su estado, así que mientras el se bañaba Dean llamó a Bobby para ver donde estaba después de todo "no pudo llegar muy lejos en silla de ruedas"

"Pero aun puedo conducir, genio". Según oyó Bobby había ido al bar del pueblo por "una cerveza" ese era uno de los muchos conceptos que aun no entendía, cuando Dean decía "vamos por una cerveza" en realidad eran 4 cervezas y 2 botellas de tequila, así que ¿porque mejor no decían "vamos a embriagarnos" o algo así?

Cuando salio, el rubio preparaba un par de emparedados, "Cass, te tocan los refrescos, de algo debe servir que puedas teletrasportarte", así que se resignó y fue por ellos, no le tomo mas de 5 minutos pero al volver se sintió inusualmente cansado pero se lo achacó a la pelea. Comieron viendo televisión hasta que se termino la programación y comenzaron los anuncios de anillos que moldean el cuerpo y tenis que te adelgazan si caminas, "caminar adelgaza quien lo diría" casi rodó los ojos, era ingenuo pero…

Siguieron así un rato, pasando por cosas cada vez más milagrosas, lo cual le pareció cruel, una cosa era que la gente comprará cosas para cocinar o adelgazar sin ningún esfuerzo pero ¿un té que cura la diabetes y el cancer? Eso era cruel, jugar con la salud y la desesperación de las personas… ni siquiera él podía curar esas enfermedades. Dean sigue cambiando de canal pero casi todos es la misma historia, comerciales y mas comerciales. Paso de ser tonto y desastroso a aburrido y tedioso.

Cuando comenzaba a dormirse sintió una mano colarse entre sus piernas, al parecer no era el único aburrido, sonrío y se giro hacia él recibiendo su boca ansiosa, su lengua se coló entre sus labios casi de inmediato, no tenían muchos preeliminares, se deseaban y se necesitaban.

Dean lo sentó a horcadas sobre él, sin dejar de besarse, le gustaba eso, sentir su miembro duro bajo su cuerpo, mirarlo desde arriba y controlar un poco la situación, moverse sobre él y torturarlo un poco, esas eran sus preeliminares, nada de preparación o sexo oral, solo frotarse el uno contra el otro mientras se arrancaban la ropa, besándose, devorándose mutuamente, tocando todo.

Meciéndose al ritmo que marcarán sus labios, sus lenguas enredándose al igual que sus piernas tratando de encontrar la mejor posición, la que les permitiera el mayor contacto mientras se sacaban las ropas lo cual solo tomaba unos minutos, se detuvieron al llegar a la ropa interior o mas bien un ruido los detuvo.

La puerta del frente se abre, se observan el uno al otro, las ruedas deslizándose por el suelo, están paralizados, la silla se detiene a la entrada de la sala, justo frente a ellos, miran a Bobby y Bobby los mira a ellos… _**fabuloso.**_

Permanecen así unos segundos solo mirándose, no sabia exactamente como lucia él pero ¿Bobby y Dean? Dignos de ser personajes de los Looney tunes, el viejo cazador tenia la mandíbula tan abierta que por un momento pensó que la tenia fracturada y Dean más blanco que un fantasma. Todo fue tan extraño, tan confuso, nadie hablaba y todos parecían caricaturas.

-Flashback end-

Ahora que lo recuerda es gracioso, antes no lo era, era penoso, vergonzoso, pensándolo bien un poco estúpido, Bobby podía llegar en cualquier momento pero estaba en silla de ruedas para que no los descubriera habría bastado ir al segundo piso…

Soltó una carcajada.

Eso les habría ahorrado decenas de momentos incómodos, y semanas de miradas de reojo, de comentarios como "ahora filmaran _secreto en la casa de Bobby_" o "_Un gay ángel enamorado_"

Que tontos habían sido.

-Castiel

Que tontos seguían siendo...


	6. El lider de la resistencia, lo que queda

El líder de la resistencia

Cuando Sam dijo si, Dean enloqueció, de culpa, de rabia, de odio, de dolor… de tantas cosas, era demasiado para un ser humano, desde que era niño había visto cosas terribles, cosas que llevarían a muchos al manicomio, y ahora, ahora cuando por fin tenia un respiro, cuando alguien había comenzado a sanar sus heridas, su hermano le decía si al diablo, el gran SI.

Y todo por su culpa, no importaba lo que dijesen Jo, Hellen, Bobby o… o Castiel, él sabia que era su culpa, no lo había forzado a aceptar pero con un demonio y todos los demás, él crió a ese imbecil, le preparo la cena, lo baño e incluso una vez aunque nunca lo admitiría, le leyó caperucita roja. Como no culparse, Sam era como era, por él, porque él lo educó, John siempre fue padre solo de titulo.

Y ahora Sam hacia esto.

Se embriago durante dos semanas en las que, por si fuera poco, Bobby murió, asesinado por un ángel desertor, mientras el estaba en el segundo piso inconsciente de tanto alcohol, ¿Cómo podía ser tan… tan…? En una semana había perdido a toda su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, por egoísmo, si hubiera estado ahí nada de eso habría pasado, Bobby había sido como un padre para él y le había fallado, como le fallaba a todos, solo estaba a unos metros de él, pero no hizo nada tan ocupado con sus propios sentimientos, tan ahogado en alcohol…

Peor que eso fue saber que el ángel, Jeliel, estuvo ahí para matarlo a él, pero no pudo encontrarlo por las marcas que Cass grabó en sus costillas cuando aun tenia alas, marcas de protección que no merecía, aun estando en la misma casa no dio con él, por eso mato al viejo cazador, tomó su vida en lugar de la suya y le dejó un recado para cuando regresará.

Y el mensaje fue golpear a Castiel hasta romperle casi todos los huesos y dejarlo medio muerto ahogándose en su propia sangre durante tres días, que fueron lo que Dean tardo en bajar a buscar otra botella, si hubiese tardado una hora mas en vez de un cadáver habría encontrado dos, como se culpó por ello, bueno ambos lo hicieron.

El mayor (el único) de los Winchester lo cuidó con diligencia todo lo que tardo en recuperarse, nunca se separaba de el durante más de dos horas y siempre estaba al pendiente de él, de lo que necesitaba, al principio, creyó que era culpa, pero luego se dio cuenta que era algo mas…

_Era miedo_

Miedo de quedarse solo, miedo de perderle, miedo de que le ocurriese algo malo, porque la verdad es que le amaba, en el fondo, le amaba de una forma, feroz y posesiva, aunque no lo admitiese, le amaba, y lo necesitaba, era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que no le habían arrebatado, le pertenecía era suyo y de nadie más. Nadie volvería a dañarlo, nadie, mataría al que se atreviera a tocarlo.

Había querido empezar por Jeliel pero al final habia sido Cass, quien lo mato, dos años antes, ahora tenía la Colt entre sus manos. "La Colt" el arma capaz de matar cualquier cosa, la ultima esperanza, esa noche se lo diaria a los otros, quien quisiera participar seria bienvenido, y la noche siguiente mataría al diablo, todo terminaría, por supuesto recomponer el mundo seria una mierda, pero no podía ser peor que esto, todo estaría bien, pronto, todo terminaría y podría vivir en paz por fin, así seria, sin importar lo que "el gurú del amor" dijera, la Colt funcionaria, tenia que.

No dejaba de repetirlo en su mente mientras manejaba "Funcionara, Funcionara, Funcionara, Funcionara". Tampoco dejaba de observar a Randy, podía ver los síntomas, al menor signo de violencia le pondría un tiro, sin embargo estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada hasta que llegaran pero toda precaución es poca. Cuando bajaron y bebieron una cerveza para celebrar, pensó en lo "mucho" que iba a lamentar la pérdida de Randy, era un gran luchador, sabia seguir ordenes y Dean lo consideraría inteligente si no fuera por esa vez en que le dijo a Castiel que tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto.

Eso había sido luego de una especie de fiesta, el ex ángel simplemente se había largado con una sonrisa como diciendo "lo siento pero no te dejare follarme", pero para él no había sido suficiente, salio poco después de que Castiel se fuera y se oculto en las sombras hasta que Randy y Marcus salieron, tan ebrios que no sabían ni por donde iban, entonces les dio una paliza a ambos, los golpeo hasta que se canso descargando toda la energía que la rabia y los celos le dieron, a la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos sabia que había pasado pero sintiendo como si les hubiera pasado un tren encima, tenían los ojos morados, las narices rotas y a Randy le faltaban varios de dientes, todos concordaron en que probablemente se habían peleado en el calor de la borrachera.

Y con esa imagen mental, Randy sonriéndole a Cass alabando la única parte de su anatomía que no estaba viendo y poniéndole una mano en la cadera, Dean disparó sin dudar, ocultando la satisfacción que sintió con la eficacia que da la practica. Entonces escucho a su propia voz dando la alarma, joder con el crío, ¿acaso no le había ordenado quedarse en la maldita cabaña? ¿Era tan difícil para el quedarse quieto?.

Luego de deshacerse de los otros fue tras él, iba a enseñarle quien mandaba, tuvo que recordarse que si lo mataba el también moriría, solo así logro zafar sus dedos de la pistola, pero seguramente los moretones tardarían menos de 5 años en desaparecer. Claro que no contaba con su "angelito caído de la guarda", había ocultado a Dean a su espalda recibiendo el golpe por él.

Guardaron silencio tratando de digerir lo que paso, pero era obvio, Castiel tenía el rostro girado hacia un lado y casi podían ver como se hinchaba y cambiaba de color el pómulo lastimado, por su parte él solo escupió un chorro de sangre y soltó una carcajada, como si todo no fuese mas que un enorme chiste. Bastante malo al parecer.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

-no se que te extraña- respondió sin perder la sonrisa- no es la primera vez que me lastimas mientras trato de protegerte.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo fijamente, como imbecil, sin entender una mierda solo le basto una mirada con encima del hombro del ex ángel para saber que su yo pasado tampoco comprendía nada. Lo empujo hacia su cabaña mientras el otro se largaba, claro, a él lo trababa como a un perro sarnoso, pero al otro, a ese crío engreído, lo llamaba Dean y le pedía por favor, _"Dean, creo que tú y su alteza serenísima deben hablar, y por favor no dejes que te mate." _Si el muy cabrón creía que iba a deshacerse de él tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocado.

Observó a las mujeres salir, eran siete, joder, ni siquiera en sus mejores días había tenido una faena semejante, debía estar agotado, pero no le importaba, nada importaba excepto tenerlo debajo de él, nada. El ángel era su droga, fue igual a una, al principio los efectos habían sido espectaculares, le hizo creer que nada saldría mal, duró semanas con una sonrisa en el rostro que ni el Apocalipsis pudo borrar, pero luego ya no fue lo mismo, el placer no era igual y comenzó a necesitar una dosis mas alta para obtener, cada vez más, hasta que lo tuvo todo y lo perdió todo, solo le quedo la necesidad de algo que jamás recuperaría.

Era esa necesidad la que lo empujaba cada noche hasta la cabaña desvencijada, a tal grado llegaban sus ansias que no importaba si al final se sentía como mierda siempre regresaba aun que ya no volviera a sentir lo mismo, ¿como tener sexo con Cass, si este estaba muerto?

Eso fue lo que le dijo Castiel, una noche cuando fue a buscarlo luego de una misión, lo que encontró fue esa_ cosa_, un fantasma con la cara del ángel, ebrio, drogado y… frío, _"¿Qué haces aquí?" _le preguntó extrañado, por la forma que lo dijo sonaba mas a un ¿Quién eres tú? Pero lo ignoró y le hecho bronca por la droga, todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue esa _risa_ escandalosa, viniendo de alguien que apenas sonreía, era estruendosa, hueca como si estuviera grabada, sin sentimiento, el sonido mas horrible del mundo, incluso peor que Lucifer hablando con la voz de su hermano.

_"No se de estas hablando, ¿Cass dices? ¿Y ese quien es?, ¿el ángel?, ¿el que cayo por ti?, ¿ese que traicionó a su familia por ti? ¿Que murió por ti? ¿El que hacia todo por ti?, ¡ah si!, murió no se si te enteraste pero bienvenido a su funeral, ¿no te das cuenta? No esta aquí, Acaso no lo notas, no lo vez en mis ojos" _- susurró señalándose el pecho- _esto no es mas que el pellejo, un cascaron vacío que trató de llenar, aquí no hay nadie, ni nada más haya de la droga, ese que buscas ya no esta aquí, te lo dio todo, hasta que no le quedo nada, y eso es lo único que vas a encontrar aquí nada."_

Pero con todo no pudo evitar tocarlo, hacerlo suyo, a la fuerza, pero suyo. Esa fue la primera vez que lo golpeo, que lo forzó, pero él se lo permitió, así que no contó como violación, pero así fue y así era desde entonces. Cada vez que lo tocaba se odiaba tanto por lo que le hacia, incluso mas que por ser el causante del fin del mundo. Sin embargo seguía acudiendo cada noche y todas las noches, sin importar lo tarde que fuera, o lo cansados que estuvieran.

"_Dios si sigues ahí te odio mas de lo que me odio a mi mismo."_

Porque ¿que importaba eso cuando no podía dormir hasta que Castiel se corriera entre sus dedos? Aunque no se moviera ni hiciera ruido, y si sus ojos eran fríos y vacíos, al menos su piel aún se sonrojaba bajo sus caricias, si bien ya no decía _Dean_ como antes, como si fuera algo sagrado, su aliento seguía siendo calido. ¿A quien le interesaba que sus manos ya no lo acariciaban con devoción mientras su piel siguiera siendo suave? ¿Qué más daba que tuviera que afeitarse al tacto porque no soportaba su propia imagen en el espejo?

-Castiel…_- _

Esa era la razón de que estuviera ahí esa tarde, aun no se ocultaba el sol, pero al diablo, se le antojaba un trocito de cielo, además, hace tiempo que el reloj dejo de marcar las horas para ellos, ahora todo era una cuenta regresiva, luego de unas palabras acidas terminaban igual.

-no me importa si estas cansado o te duele la cabeza, quítate la ropa-


	7. Te odio tanto

_**Este, se que me he tardado mucho y lo lamento pero he tenido algunos problemas, de ahi el retraso y el capitulo tan corto, pero es mi primer "sexo explicito", sean comprensivas.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Te odio tanto que solo deseo morir a tu lado.**_

-vaya, ¿siempre eres tan sutil?- preguntó sin volverse siquiera

-has lo que te digo- ordeno, tenia ese tono de furia que solo los celos le daban, odiaba ese tono.

-tal vez si me lo pides por favor- se burló con una indiferencia que hasta ha él le dolió, incluso ahora, lo único que lo podía lastimar, él único capaz, era ese… remedo de ángel caído.

Tal vez por eso lo trataba así, con gran satisfacción escuchó el crujido de su cuerpo al estrellarse con la pared, pero el moreno no se quejó, bueno él lo haría aullar de dolor _"Si no vas a disfrutarlo, vas a sufrirlo"_ Mientras le arrancaba la ropa, podía escuchar sus palabras, las de ambos _"Es de lo único que puedes hacerme aullar, ¿no es cierto?" _Besó su cuello, recorrió su columna con la lengua probando su sabor, no sabia si las drogas podían ingerirse a través del sudor, si era posible eso explicaría su creciente adicción y el mareo que sentía cada vez que iba, continuo recorriendo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo de caricias y saliva, buscando una reacción.

No la consiguió.

Entonces los besos se convirtieron en mordidas y las caricias en golpes_,_ pero seguía sin responder, le torció el brazo, hasta el punto de casi romperlo, ahí estaba, un espasmo, un maldito espasmo con efecto retardado con eso bastaba para ponerlo al borde, necesitaba entrar, con una mano separó sus nalgas, guiando su pene hasta la entrada, con la otra recorrió el miembro de Castiel, tuvo que soltarlo, pero su brazo apenas se movió unos centímetros, pero no importaba porque único empalmado en esa habitación.

-que traicionero es el cuerpo humano, ¿verdad?- se burló

-bueno es humano, eso debería decirte algo.

Entró de golpe, sin prepararlo, como siempre, nada cambiaba en eso, luego de los años, seguía siendo tan estrecho como la primera vez, lo estrangula deliciosamente, envolviéndolo en carne caliente y húmeda por la sangre que corría entre ambos ante cada embestida, deslizándose por sus piernas, una vez más, la última quizá. Se separó de él y le obligó a girarse, quería verlo cuando se corriera, lo que recibió fue una ráfaga de saliva. El muy bastardo le escupió.

Hasta ahí llegaba su amabilidad. Golpeo su rostro con el revés de la mano con toda la fuerza que tenia (_Mucha, más que la de tu querido Dean)_ el ángel cayó al suelo, entonces aprovecho para pisarlo, su pierna justo en el esguince de su pie, la cosa con esas heridas es que nunca sanan totalmente, se abren tan fácilmente, se retorció de dolor, no pudo más que sonreír _"hay algo roto en ti" _pero era mucho más que eso, es que no quedaba nada, primero se fueron sus padres junto con todos los aliados que llego a tener, luego Sam, finalmente Bobby, ¿y Cass? Cass, él que lo mantenía unido desapareció al cabo de los años o eso pensó hasta que apareció ese mocoso llorando por su carrito, entonces sus ojos volvieron a brillar. Lo sujeto por el cabello obligándolo a arrodillarse, se restregó contra él, contra su rostro.

-¡abre la boca!, sabes que te mueres por hacerlo

Hubo una época, que le parecía tan lejana como la prehistoria en que no tenía que obligarlo a nada. Sus ojos se encontraron, como aquella vez, solo que no fue igual, antes sintió un calor que explotar en su pecho y expandirse hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, parecía que no lo soportaría, tan ardiente como el infierno, pero… diferente, placentero, como si el mundo fuese un cuento de hadas en el que nada puede salir mal, que todo el dolor que había sentía, no era nada comparado, esa era su recompensa. Ahora, solo había frío, que le calaba desde adentro, congelando su alma, convirtiendo cada pedazo en un hielo afilado que lo desgarraba desde su interior, como una ventisca privada, todo congelado excepto su corazón, ese aun ardía, pero esta vez con el fuego del odio.

Siguió follándose su boca, era un gran placer metérselo hasta la garganta, asfixiarlo, humillarlo, aunque sus ojos contaran una historia diferente, un ensayo de mil y una preguntas, en cada ocasión Castiel inventaba una respuesta ingeniosa, fue entonces cuando aprendió que las palabras podían ser mas afiladas que un cuchillo, no recordaba la cantidad de veces, pero todo se resumía en lo mismo, su relación era una rutina desde antes de empezar.

_"¿Por qué…?"_

_"Y… ¿por que no?"_


	8. Marty Macfly

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza... es mas quiero pedir una disculpa a nombre de TODAS LAS TARDADAS DEL MUNDO...**

**Una vez dicho eso, los personjes no me pertenecen, ni me perteneceran esto es solo diversión para mi y las que me leen, cuando publicó XD **

**

* * *

**

**Marty McFly**

Ese… ah ni siquiera se le ocurría una palabra para describirlo, describirse, o lo que sea, era un imbecil, _"este no es tu tiempo es el mio bla bla bla"_ quien se creía que era para hablarle así, ¿Cómo pudo convertirse en él? ¿Cómo pudo Cass cambiar tanto? ¿Cómo podía vivir tan lejos? En el limite del campamento, _"tal vez así me maten mas fácil"._

Pero lo que vio lo dejo helado, despertaba un millar de preguntas, y, a la vez, explicaba una, suicida, drogadicto y suicida, que un ángel terminara así era deprimente, como todo el maldito campamento, saber que fue él quien lo provoco…

Corrió al interior de la cabaña en cuanto el otro desapareció de su vista, dentro Cass trataba de ponerse la ropa y permanecer de pie, al mismo tiempo, no parecía tener mucho éxito. Le ayudo, rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, y le abrocho el pantalón, su piel era suave y el calor de su cuerpo lo mareaba, la escena que acaba de ver, le pareció tan repulsiva como excitante, no por que le gustara la idea de violarlo, si no porque al principio no había notado que le estaba haciendo daño.

Por eso no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara, al menos había algo bueno, pensó en aquel momento, al menos en ese futuro estaba con Cass. Sin embargo no era asi, luego de ver la ciudad, la muerte de Bobby, de leer el periódico (de que se lo leyeran mejor dicho), el campamento, Chuck, la muerte de Sam, su yo futuro, Cass región 4, solo por enumerar algunos de los males, no creyó que pudiera ponerse peor, hasta que vio lo que _él _le haría a Cass en el futuro. Entonces la culpa aumento. No pudo detener el Apocalipsis y ahora el mundo estaba jodido, y el jodia a Cass, bastante feo además.

Lo observo arrastrarse hasta ese tapete que los japoneses llamaban cama, luego se dio cuenta de que siglos atrás había sido un colchón "aire de primavera" esos solían ser caros.

-siéntate me pones nervioso- murmuro, Dean lo obedeció, aunque sentía la sangre hirviéndole de coraje, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y darle una paliza a ese imbecil. Pero el "guru" se lo impidió.

Hablaron durante horas, le contó como el mundo se fue por el desagüe, le relato con lujo de detalles (tal vez demasiados o demasiado pocos) como murió Bobby y espero paciente a que se tranquilizara, seco las pocas lagrimas que dejo salir, pocos personas habían tenido la oportunidad de verle llorar, Cas era uno de ellos, también era el único que parecía disminuir el dolor con su sola presencia. Respondió sus preguntas sobre "su relación", al parecer lo peor había empezado hasta hace poco. Lo que más le dolió fue ver que Castiel se culpaba por todo.

Creía que no había hecho suficiente, que no se había rebelado a tiempo, para evitar la muerte de Lilith, sin embargo, ese era error suyo, _"eres solo un humano en una guerra eterna, ni siquiera deberías participar mucho menos tomar decisiones, es normal que te equivoques", _a pesar de eso fue Dean quien no supo detener a Sam, de haber podido, habría evitado el Apocalipsis pero fue débil y no lo hizo. Nada de eso era culpa de Cass, sin embargo él también lo perdió todo, y aun así seguía ahí, al pie del cañón, acompañándole a pesar de que por su culpa el mundo se fue al demonio, aunque muy dentro de él (o tal vez no tanto) esa parte egoísta, sentía que así debía ser, al fin y al cabo Castiel era su ángel, le pertenecía, era normal, lógico, obvio que permaneciera con él.

Esos pensamientos lo asustaron, probablemente así término su yo del futuro, creyendo que ya que Cass era suyo, podría hacer con el lo que quisiera.

Sentía tanta rabia hacia si mismo, por eso le gritó, quería que él le respondiera, que lo golpeara, para que así pudiese descargar el rencor que seguro le tenia, pero no el ángel siguió observándolo en silencio, tratando de descifrarlo, como si fuera el ser más interesante del mundo, el más maravilloso. Dean nunca había tenido perro, pero siempre relaciono ese grado de fidelidad con ellos, y le asustaba, nadie, ni siquiera su padre había esperado algo de él, sabían que era un buen cazador, pero todos lo tenían por idiota, sus expectativas de él eran muy bajas, pero Cass lo miraba como si pudiese abrir el mar con una mirada. Y lo asustaba.

-oye Cass…

-abrázame- le interrumpió

_-¿Pero que demonios?- _pensó

-abrázame- repitió- por favor- su rostro no mostraba ningún cambio, pero su voz, _su voz, _si no lo tuviera frente a él no creería que es el mismo que alguna vez le amenazo con devolverle al infierno si no manifestaba el debido respeto.

Y Dean le obedeció, sus brazos lo rodearon con fuerza, había deseado tanto ese contacto, sentir el calor de esa piel, tan diferente al del infierno, tener ese cuerpo apretado contra si había sido parte de sus sueños más descabellados y sus fantasías más secretas, sin embargo ahora mas que nunca deseaba que no se cumplieran, no después de ver lo que ese sentimiento podía provocar y aun así le obedeció porque parecía como si fuese a romperse y necesitase ese abrazo para mantenerse en una pieza, sin saber que eso fue precisamente lo que el ángel pensó al verle.

Ambos estaban igual de dañados, igual de rotos. Y entonces lo besó.


End file.
